mangafandomcom-20200224-history
The Super Dimension Fortress Macross
Big West Advertising | network = Mainichi Broadcasting System | first = 3 October 1982 | last = 26 June 1983 | episodes = 36 | episode_list = List of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross episodes }} is an anime television series. According to story creator Shoji Kawamori,[http://www.macross.co.jp/ The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Series Staff. ''Macross Official Website. Series Section. 04-09-09] it depicts "a love triangle against the backdrop of great battles" during the first Human-alien war. Macross (pronounced in the English dub, as opposed to ) is a science fiction series that combines transformable mecha, apocalyptic battles, wartime romance, and music. It features mechanical designs by Kazutaka Miyatake and Shoji Kawamori (both of Studio Nue) and character designs by Haruhiko Mikimoto of Artland.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Staff. Pages 248-253. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. Macross also created one of the first anime idols Lynn Minmay, turning her voice actress Mari IijimaThe Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Cast. Page 254. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. into an instant celebrity, and launching her musical career. Most of its animation (with edited content and revised dialogue) was adapted outside of Japan for the first saga of Robotech.[http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page. Main Section. 04-09-09] Plot In 1999 a city-sized alien spacecraft crashes in South Ataria Island on Earth. Over the course of 10 years the military organization U.N. Spacy reverse-engineers the technology and rebuilds the spacecraft, naming it the SDF-1 Macross. In 2009 at the launch of the Macross, a young civilian pilot, Hikaru Ichijyo, comes to visit the Macross upon UN Spacy pilot Roy Focker's request. During the launch ceremony, an alien race identifies the Macross as a former battleship used by their enemies, the Supervision Army. As the aliens, known as the Zentradi, approach the Macross, the original systems override the crew's commands and fire its main cannon, wiping out the advance alien scouts and starting a war. While Hikaru takes the new VF-1 Valkyrie on a test flight the aliens retaliate. He then encounters Lynn Minmay and rescues her from the aliens. The Macross crew attempts to use the experimental “Fold System” (Faster-than-light drives) to escape to the Moon's orbit, but it accidentally takes the Macross and South Ataria Island to the edge of the solar system instead. The people from the Macross salvage everything they can, including the city surrounding the ship, and attach two aircraft carriers to the ship. Since the fold systems have vanished after the jump, the Macross is forced to make its way back to Earth by conventional power. The Zentradi suspect the humans might be their creators, the Protoculture. Under the command of Britai Kridanik and Exsedol Folmo, they plot ways to understand them. Fearful of their old combat directives of not interfering with Protoculture, the Zentradi perform attacks to test their theories about the people on board the Macross, and even have their Zentradi soldiers "micloned" (miniaturized) to learn more about their culture. The Zentradi capture several Macross personnel including Officer Misa Hayase and Hikaru to study. Boddole Zer, Supreme Commander of the Zentradi, is puzzled over things such as relationships amongst males and females. He confirms that the Miclones "are" protoculture during a demonstrated kiss between Hayase and Hikaru. After escaping, Hikaru and the others report their findings to their superiors, who have trouble accepting the reasons behind the Zentradi attacks as well as the huge forces the aliens possess. After much difficulty returning back to Earth, the UN Spacy refuses to allow the Macross and the civilian passengers to return back to land. Minmay's cousin, Lynn Kaifun, decides to join the Macross to see his parents and also look after Minmay. Because of Kaifun's relationship and constant contact with Minmay, the pair eventually enter a romantic relationship. After deliberation, the UN Spacy orders the Macross to leave Earth as a means to get the Zentradi away from them. During all these events, a female Zentradi fighter pilot, Milia Fallyna, is micloned and attempts to assassinate Maximilian Jenius, an ace UN Spacy pilot. Attempting to kill him during a knife duel, Milia is defeated and falls in love with Max, and the two are subsequently married. Their wedding aboard the Macross is broadcast to the Zentradi as a message that aliens and humans can co-exist. Since the Zentradi's exposure to culture and to Lynn Minmay's songs, some of them become eager to join the humans. Believing the "miclone contamination" is becoming a threat to all Zentradi forces, Boddole Zer orders his entire army to exterminate the human race and all those Zentradi previously exposed to human culture. Because Britai Kridanik was "contaminated" as well, he works with the humans to defeat the main Zentradi forces. The resulting battle culminates in the large scale destruction of Earth, but the people of the SDF-1 survive. After Boddole Zer is killed and his armada defeated, the surviving humans and their Zentradi allies begin rebuilding the Earth. Two years after the end of the first Space War the transition into the Human ways becomes difficult to some Zentradi who can't stand the idea of a pacified life. Quamzin Kravshera constantly incites conflicts towards the civilians. He repairs a damaged Zentradi warship to return to his old ways and attacks the new Macross City built around the SDF-1. Moments before the final Zentradi attack, Misa Hayase tells Hikaru Ichijyo of her feelings for him and her decision to leave to space in a colonization mission to preserve human culture across the galaxy. Lynn Minmay, who was left by Kaifun and now loves Hikaru, doesn't want him to leave to join the fight. However, Hikaru still goes to defend the city anyway. Eventually Quamzin is destroyed. After a long emotional conflict Hikaru finally decides to be with Misa and join the colonization mission, but the two remain good friends with Minmay in the end. Sequels and Prequel A number of sequels and one prequel to the series have been produced. For more information, see: Macross - Series Chronology Production The series title uses the name of the main human spacecraft (which is usually shortened to SDF-1 Macross as it is Earth's first Super Dimension Fortress). The original name for the Macross project was Battle City Megaload (or Battle City Megaroad, as the Japanese transliteration to either ‹l› or ‹r› gives the title a double meaning in reference to the story line: Megaload, referring to the spacecraft containing an entire city of people; and Megaroad, referring to the long journey through space back to Earth). However, the director of Big West, one of the later sponsors of the project, was a fan of Shakespeare and wanted the series and the spacecraft to be named Macbeth ( ). A compromise was made with the title Macross ( ) due to its similar pronunciation to Macbeth in Japanese and because it still contained connotations to the original title. The word Macross also comes from a wordplay combination of the prefix "macro" in reference to its massive size (though when compared with the alien ships in the series, it is only a relatively small capital ship) and the distance they must cross.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: The Making of Macross. Pages 203-246. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. "The Super Dimension Fortress" prefix ("Chō Jikū Yōsai") is a wordplay on an intermediary working title for the series, which was originally "The Super Dreadnought Fortress Macross" ("Chō Dokyū Yōsai Makurosu"). Originally proposed in 1979 to capitalize in the great success of Mobile Suit Gundam, the show created by Studio Nue[http://www.macross.co.jp/ The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Series Outline. Macross Official Website. Series Section. 04-09-09] (from an original concept by member Shoji Kawamori) was sponsored by a group called the "Wiz" (Uizu) Corporation, who was prepared to fund a 48-episode run. "Wiz" wanted to produce the Sci-Fi show as an outer space comedy, but this clashed with Studio Nue's original idea of a more serious and epic "space opera" storyline. The resulting animosity between both companies made the initial production of the series very difficult and full of delays.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Production Notes. Page 247. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, Japan. Y2800. 1983, October 10. However, by 1981, Wiz had gone out of business, and the "Megaload/Megaroad" (Macross) project seemed to be in permanent hiatus. Studio Nue bought the rights of the show from "Wiz" and searched for a sponsor with no avail. Big West, an advertising agency looking to branch out into animation sponsorship, approached Studio Nue about the project and agreed to sponsor it.[http://www.macross.co.jp/ The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Series Outline. Macross Official Website. Series Section. 04-09-09] However, it insisted on a leaner budget, not convinced that the show would pan out as profitable. Big West pared the episode count to 27 episodes (meaning the show would have ended with the battle against Boddole Zer's fleet). Even then, Big West found that the show was going to run more expensive than it had bargained for, and to secure more money, entered into a partnership with animation studio Tatsunoko Production which included international distribution (what would culminate in the creation of the "Robotech" adaptation a few years later). Among other production headaches, the master copy of one nearly-completed episode was reportedly accidentally left on a train by a courier, forcing the members of the production staff themselves to search for the footage - otherwise they would have to re-animate it all, at a considerable cost in time and money. Eventually they found the reel, and so disaster was averted. When Macross debuted in October 3, 1982 (with only three episodes made so far), its stunning success among Japanese television audiences convinced Big West to approve an extension to 36 episodes, allowing the staff to end with the "two years after" story arc. Studio Nue was unable to carry all of the animation work itself at the time (although the success of Macross meant that it was able to do so with nearly all of its other animation projects), and so work was contracted out to a number of satellite studios, including Artland (Haruhiko Mikimoto's employer), the nascent AIC and GAINAX studios, as well as the Tatsunoko-supplied AnimeFriend and Star Pro.[http://www.macross.co.jp/ The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Series Outline. Macross Official Website. Series Section. 04-09-09] AnimeFriend and Star Pro are infamously notorious among fans of the show for having brought in very spotty, off-model and continuity error-laden animation work. There were plans for a splashy ending to the series, one that would have shown major characters Misa Hayase and Hikaru Ichijo blasting off in the colonization ship SDF-2 Megaroad-01, but the sequence was scrapped due to lack of time and budget. However, due to fan demand this sequence was later used in the Macross Flashback 2012 OVA released in 1987. Best Hit Series: The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 Graffiti. Shougakukan, Japan. Y910. 1987. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross was produced as the first of three Super Dimension mecha series in Japan. It was followed by The Super Dimension Century Orguss (1983), and The Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross (1984). Media Anime In 1984, Harmony Gold licensed the first Macross series from Tatsunoko and planned to dub the series on home video. In 1985, Harmony Gold edited and rewrote the series with The Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross and Genesis Climber Mospeada into Robotech, to syndicate on weekday television and to promote a Revell model line. Robotech's credits listed only the English adaptation's production crew and two Tatsunoko producers. In 1999, Harmony Gold asserted it had exclusive rights to the "distribution of the Macross television series and the right to create and authorize the sale of merchandise based on such series" outside Japan, and began sending cease-and-desist letters to import toy dealers, temporarily barring Macross-related merchandise from North America. The merchandise has since been imported again by the same toy dealers in direct sales, and Harmony Gold has sublicensed additional material for North American retail distribution. In 2000, Big West and Studio Nue took Tatsunoko Productions to the Tokyo District Court over who had the rights to the first Macross series, due to Harmony Gold's attempt to bar Japanese Macross merchandise in North America the previous year. During production, Big West entered into a partnership with Tatsunoko to assist in the production of the series in a deal where it acquired the license to distribute the show worldwide (i.e., outside of Japan), as well as earning some royalties to the merchandise. Tatsunoko then sub-licensed Macross to Harmony Gold USA in 1984. In 2002, the Tokyo District Court ruled that Big West/Studio Nue is the sole owner of the original character and mecha designs for the first series, while that same court ruled in 2003 that Tatsunoko owned the production rights to the first series. In the autumn of 1984, Harmony Gold released the first English-language version of Macross: an English-dubbed VHS video release containing unedited video footage of the first three episodes with a new English theme song, adapted dialogue scripts, and several name changes (which were later used in Robotech, aside from Rick Yamada/Hikaru Ichijyo, who became Rick Hunter). This release was canceled after one volume when production of the Robotech adaptation began. The first episode of this 1984 English dubbing was later released as an extra in the Robotech Legacy Collection 5 and Robotech Protoculture Collection DVD releases, and is also included in the first volume of ADV Films' 2006 release of Macross. Streamline Pictures then released Robotech Perfect Collection: Macross on VHS in the summer of 1994, combining two English subtitled episodes of Macross and the corresponding dubbed episodes of the Robotech adaptation in each volume. This was the first English subtitling for Macross, but it contained unedited video footage with incomplete and mistranslated English subtitles and was cancelled after eight volumes and 16 episodes. The series was originally licensed in North America by AnimEigo, who restored the series and released it unedited on dvd with Japanese audio and English subtitles. At first a limited edition pre-order boxset across nine discs was released on December 21, 2001. Preorders were available on AnimEigo's web store. Three smaller boxsets, each comprising of three discs per box were released from September 10, 2002. Finally, AnimEigo released nine individual volumes. In 2003 Madman Entertainment released a six-disc PAL format version of this edition entitled Macross Ultimate Collection. In the summer of 2005, ADV Films announced that it would be releasing an English dub of Macross on January 10, 2006. This is the first complete, unedited English dub for Macross. However, the voice actors used in the dub were not the same as those used in the 1985 Robotech adaptation.[http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]English/Japanese Cast Information. 04-09-09 This version was released by Hulu for online streaming in the United States in February 2010. Manga A new manga adaptation of the first TV series called Macross: The First has been released in Japan during 2009. It is a comic format alternate telling of the events in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross (with modern character and mecha designs) that is being serialized in the Macross Ace manga magazine. The artist for the new manga series is Haruhiko Mikimoto, who was the character designer for the original Macross. Videogames A game based on the TV series called The Super Dimension Fortress Macross was released for the Japanese Nintendo Family Computer console in 1985 by video game company Namco. Years later Bandai released The Super Dimension Fortress Macross 3D shooting game in October 2003 in Japan for the Sony PlayStation 2 console. This game had levels based in both the TV series and its movie adaptation. More recently, a new 3D shooting game called Macross Ace Frontier included several elements from the original series. It was developed by Artdink for the Sony PSP and was released in 2008. Reception In the Anime Encyclopedia, authors Johnathan Clements and Helen McCarthy called the series "One of the three unassailable pillars of anime sci-fi, pioneering the tripartite winning formula of songs, battling robot-planes and tense relationships". References External links *Official Macross website * * *Macross Compendium *Macross Mecha Manual A website profiling the fictional vehicles of the Macross series * Macross Chronicle News and Info of the Macross Series (In Spanish) Category:Macross anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime of 1982 Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series Category:Tatsunoko Production Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Aviation films es:The Super Dimension Fortress Macross fr:The Super Dimension Fortress Macross ko:초시공요새 마크로스 id:Macross ja:超時空要塞マクロス pl:The Super Dimension Fortress Macross pt:Guerra das Galáxias ru:Гиперпространственная крепость Макросс sr:Супердимензиона тврђава Макрос zh:超时空要塞